<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Focusing in Sticky Situations by K0mpt210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402097">Focusing in Sticky Situations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0mpt210/pseuds/K0mpt210'>K0mpt210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Come Inflation, Creampie, Fisting, M/M, Pokephilia, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0mpt210/pseuds/K0mpt210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck miles away from any reasonable daycare what happens when a trainer is having troubles keeping his goodra focused during mating season?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Focusing in Sticky Situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request for Smutcave featuring a goodra, some stretching, a lot of goo, and plenty good times all around!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, or getting late. The exact time didn't matter as much as the fact they had finished up for the day and were reaping the benefits of a patiently well-made meal. Russel considered himself a connoisseur of the galarian curry, not to the impossibly high standards of a good chief but he could at least make anyone around the campfire wanting more. In this instance it was just his goodra, Bumi but he'd eat just as many portions. His face said everything even if it was half-buried in the last portion of tonight's dinner.<br/>
They were on a contract job for Marcos Cosmos, it was nothing massive, just keeping an eye on the energy reading in one of the many areas in Galar. It paid the bills and they were quite generous to the few who still picked their contracts up on account of the huge mess they made not too recently. He couldn't blame them but lots of jobs in frequent supply was great news for his bank account, at this rate the vacation he'd been planning was likely some more luxury additions.  That was for the future however, in the meantime he had a job to do tomorrow, a mess to clean up, and a huge gooey dragon to keep in check.</p><p>Curtailing the goodra was a feat of itself, he was always very affectionate which wasn't bad itself but when it came from something that constantly had a film of goo over his body things quickly became sticky and messy real quick. Russ had quickly learnt not to be too fussed over it but it he could never quite get used to the feeling it left his clothes with, he was just thankful that he found a specialist store that sold hydrophobic clothes. At least now the goo was mostly kept to his hands but even then he still found it getting everywhere, especially recently. For whatever reason the big lug was much more affectionate then previous. The dummy probably just didn't want to be left out of his holiday, like he ever would.</p><p>"Come on, you had your fill, now help clean up and then we can get hunkered down. We got things to do tomorrow." He told his companion who was very reluctant to help, keeping his face against the empty plate.<br/>
Gumi's attitude quickly changed his tune after a few seconds of being expectantly stared at and bounded after his trainer towards the collected tray of dirty plates and cutlery. Gumi was tasked with the rinsing and getting rid of the grime and his trainer handled the final rinse and drying, getting rid of any leftover goop and soapy liquid. With the cutlery all done and collected it they could bring it back to their camp and pack it up for less hassle later. With it done, they could finally wind down for the evening.</p><p>Russ stretched, letting some of the stress of the day out before he began to slip out of his clothes, his lithe frame revealing itself from the layers of fabric he wore to protect his body against the environment now that he was safe inside the spacious hut. He wouldn't exactly call himself the peak of masculinity. Hell, he wasn't that tall, falling just under the average height for men but it didn't get to him anymore. He'd come to except he wouldn't be built like a machamp and just owned it nowadays, using it to his advantage to buy oversized pyjamas as they were much comfier to relax in then more form fitting ones.</p><p>He'd just finished replacing his shirt when he caught an almost hungry glare looking at him, glancing over in the direction he saw Bumi, looking like he'd jump him any second. They stood still as unspoken words were exchanged through eye contact, Russ knew his pokemon and he knew how to keep them under control. A few shakes of his head. A couple of quick hand gestures. A firm no. Then Bumi slumped and shrunk back into his side of the room and his trainer sighed in relief at diffusing the situation.</p><p>Russel practically threw himself into his sleeping bag with a conflicted mind, he was sure he was forgetting something with Bumi but not what. He had a feeling in his stomach that it was important and no amount of trying to get it out of his mind was helping with his sleep. He sighed as the realisation he wasn't going to get some rest without figuring out what it was and reached over to his bag to grab his phone, flipping it on and searching up a quick FAQ of goodra problems. If there was a problem, then working from the most obvious to obscure would be the way to go. Eventually his eyes stopped at the words ‘Goodra mating season'.</p><p>The trainer's eyes went wide as he looked at the dates, it was due to start not too long ago. Which meant that he was far out in the wild with a far too horny pokemon and no easy way to get rid of the problem. He cursed his lack of foresight, a goodra's breeding season was something that placed the slug pokemon in the ‘experienced trainers only' category alone and not keeping tabs on that was a giant, rookie mistake. Without something to work his lusts out Russ essentially had a ticking time bomb on his hands and a liability as a teammate, he hadn't diffused anything. If anything, he'd only denied his pokemon and wound them up further.</p><p>Russ looked over at the gooey dragon and then glanced back at his phone, opening the calendar and reading over the length of his contract. His eyes fell over when it ended and groaned, they were only a few days left which meant just bearing with it might still be on the cards but there was no way he'd be falling asleep before figuring out a back-up plan. The question was how he could deal with a pokemon's urges if all the normal avenues were gone, dropping him off at the day-care was off the cards and it was just the two of them so getting him a mate was also gone. What was this, Amateur hour?</p><p>Then he remembered the way Bumi was looking at him earlier, his expression was almost lustful, right? Could he use that to his advantage and give him an outlet? He'd heard stories about trainers, taking their relationships with their pokemon one step beyond the norm but he'd never cared to consider it with his. He wasn't even that experienced with sex if that one time in college counted for anything. He couldn't be considering it, He wasn't! He was. Shit.</p><p>A huff went out and the situation ran through his head again. Eventually he decided to see how tomorrow would play out, if things started to slip again then he'd have to take measures into his own hands. Until then they needed to be up early which meant it was for the best to turn over and sleep, to put all the worries out for a bit. It was easier said than done but eventually he fell into a firm sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Russel woke up fine which gave him hope at first. However, as the breakfast he prepared wasn't wolfed down it became evident that things were only going to get worse. Some of the hard tasks they were doing before started becoming evident as to why they were so hard to begin with, when his teammate was needing to be reminded what to do or the work done was shoddy, how he didn't notice sooner was beyond him and he was kicking himself for it. Gumi was also noticing the extra surveillance on him which only added onto the dragon's distracted actions and once again, the easy option to sate the pokemon flashed through Russ's mind. Damnit he couldn't be considering this.</p><p>Lunch was a welcome break to the day of activity and time to rest, Russ happily immersed himself in the light spot of cooking for the two of them, trusting Gumi with something with the promise of an ‘extra' serving of food always worked for making sure the goodra did what he wanted. Their lunch seemed promising, it was either something he said or added to the pot but after the goodra seemed a bit less anxious for the rest of their tasks, the one win of the day so far, a nice silver lining. </p><p>Of course, that wasn't enough for a day's work and there was still more to do so as soon as it was all cleared, they got on with the next set tasks and the next set of problems. Luckily things worked out better but not by much, even with fresh motivation the jobs weren't much easier and finishing the last tasks for the day ended up taking more time than it should have. A job's a job however and with all the work done for the day it was safe to say that now was a good time to relax, cool off, and prepare for tomorrow.</p><p>It was as he was preparing the onions for the stew that he got to thinking again about how to deal with Gumi. Their workflow had definitely suffered, nothing that should be seen on paper hopefully but enough that it made him concerned. Glancing over at the dragon, Russ couldn't help but admire the attempt even at hiding his problem, heck that was worth praise in of itself. He then immediately shook his head as the thoughts of ‘praise' turned to lewder ideas of reward, even if he had to find his Pokémon release somehow, surely he couldn't be thinking of it as anything more, right?</p><p>Further thoughts were interrupted as the onions were moved and added to a pan. The sizzle of veg, the dash of spices and meat, slow and steady adding of water, and eventually he threw the lid on and put the timer to go. With it happily stewing Russ could also stew in his thoughts and again with the resident mating problem. Damnit why couldn't he get it out of his head? Probably because he needed his partner to finish the last couple of days and a part of him wanted to? Admitting that in his head brought him an embarrassed set of thoughts and feelings.<br/>
It was considered a bit of a grey area for a human to have that kind of relationship with their pokemon and sure he'd heard the convoluted stories and myths about them but he wondered if he was really okay with it. Then again, pokemon breeder's surely have to go through similar issues of getting rowdy pokemon off either for relief or procreation, if they could manage it without getting intimate with the pokemon then he could just as well, surely. With the confliction sorted Russ ran through his plan in his head; Confront the dragon, wank the dragon, don't do anything else with the dragon it's just to help stop his urges. He repeated it this in his head a few times to reaffirm it and with it came confidence of the plan.</p><p>Dinner was served not soon after and the rest of the evening was passed relatively easily, Russ's mind sometimes hit with the doubts but also looking at the gooey dumbass put him back at ease. As much as it bothered him the idea of sleeping with a pokemon, it's not like he was going to do and even if it was the case a big softie like Gumi would be an ideal choice. Russ mentally slapped himself for the thought, this was just business. He has to put his feelings for his pokemon aside for this, he must. As soon as he could get rid of his blush.</p><p>"Gumi." Russ said, getting the goodra's attention. "Get over here, I need ya for a sec." he then added, nodding his head in his area as he threw his shirt off.<br/>
The goodra wasn't about to disobey an order from his trainer and made his way over, his uneasy demeanour revealing just how uncomfortable he was holding in all his pent-up lust in front of his trainer, his icon of lust. Russ looked up at the eyes that were practically undressing him in the pokemon's mind, trying not to look down and sure if he did, he'd be seeing a growing surprise for him. "We need to talk about how you've been acting recently…" Russ started, taking a moment to let Gumi's face fall if only for suspense and to make the eventual good news, better.</p><p>"It's that time of year, isn't it?" He asked the bashful dragon, the same look anyone had when they were caught in being a problem. "Let me help you." He then added.<br/>
Gumi looked at him, his face contorting into shock, unable to hear the words that had come out of his trainers' mouth. Russ took a deep breath as he realised, he might need to explain a bit more, as awkward as it was. "It's just you and me… and I need you without distractions… So, Gumi. Let me help you."</p><p>There was a pregnant silence. Gumi was frozen with shock and Russ clenched his teeth in anticipation, he'd got it out of his system, he'd said it and now it was out of his hands what happened next. One moment past, then another, the pokemon in front of him slowly started move, albeit unsure, hesitant, like he wasn't sure this was a dream or ruse. A slimy paw was placed on his shoulder. Then the full weight of a goodra fell on top of him and onto the floor.</p><p>This was followed by some loud objections on Russ's part which was to be expected when a 150kg dragon is crushing you but after the sudden burst of affection past it was much more manageable and it was quickly made apparent how big Gumi was when he felt something large and slimy pressing and wiggling up against him. He didn't need to look to find out just how big the dragon was. Things were definitely going to be getting messy and neither of them seemed to be able to wait.</p><p>Russ looked down as soon as the sticky weight was off him and his eyes almost went wide from what was staring him down. The dragon's tip that poked out of its slit was already as large as his dick when hard and a new thought entered his head, just what sort of monster was his pokemon packing? Now wasn't the time for that, he'd find out in due time anyway but for now he wanted to explore. Pushing the dragon over he quickly followed suite, using the movement he got back to explore his partner in a way he'd previously never considered.</p><p>There was a moment of thought as he looked down at the feral member. It flexed and demanded for attention, beckoning him to touch its slimy surface and he happily answered. Fingers touched it's shiny, pink surface, quickly followed by a thumb as his hand wrapped around the shaft. Russ dragged his hand and squeezed along, his instincts as a trainer kicking in and taking in every small and minute reaction as he honed in on the most efficient movements as the thickening member slowly grew in his hand. Soon he needed both his hands to fully wrap around which wasn't made easy when the absolute unit of a dick was also trying to wrap itself around his arm.</p><p>It was an odd experience, the texture of Gumi's length felt like he was stroking a slick stress ball only it reacted to his touches and strokes. As mesmerising as it was, well weird, it was still a dick that he was holding and asked for the same kind of attention which he was rewarded with chirps of pleasure from the slug pokemon, sounds which he'd never heard so frequently before. The more sounds he heard the bigger the grin on his face was and the more he worked to hear more in a heated feedback loop.<br/>
Gumi himself watched with what looked like awed desire, as if he expected to be jolted awake from the unfolding scene he was dreaming of, lucky for him this wasn't a dream. His eyes were focused on his trainer as his breath grew heated, as much as he seemed to be enjoying the attention, he was hesitating about pushing it further. This uncertainty didn't last and with a bold movement the goodra began to paw at the trainer's clothes, slipping them under and against the lithe body and dragging upwards with the fabric in tow.</p><p>Russ quickly took the hint. He took his hands off the slick shaft, moving them up to Gumi's and took over, letting the shirt fly off somewhere onto the floor. He didn't stop there; he could have but he didn't, too wrapped up in the heat of the moment. A few moments later and he'd stripped off the rest of his clothes, now just as bare as his pokemon and pretty soon to be just as gooey, as Gumi quickly brought him into a hug and pressing him tightly against his pliant body.</p><p>As much as the human enjoyed the embrace by his frictionless partner it also pressed him against the large shaft between said partners legs, pressing against his own member that was already half-hard and only getting harder from the constant grinding. So much that that he found himself gasping more than once, something that he found surprised and Gumi took as all the permission he needed to do anything but stop.</p><p>Russ was happy enough to let Gumi explore his body for now, taking the time to get acquainted to the exploring paws, that is, until he found them starting to pull apart his ass and dragging around his exposed hole. His reaction was mostly due to the remaining hesitance he had but thanks to what felt like a firm yet equally soft sponge being prodded and dragged against his butt and leaving behind generous amounts of lubricant and soon he relaxed back against the goodra as more of the pokemon's interest was focused on his rear. Gumi's refocused investigation pushed him more and more against the slug's slick body to brace against the prodding as it grew bold enough to slip into him.</p><p>Russ groaned as he was slowly spread by the single digit, it moved slowly, even with Gumi being careful not to harm his trainer the plaint and naturally frictionless nature of his body helped in reaching the base of his digit without protest. There was a moment of pause before the finger started to slide out of Russ just as slowly as it entered and a few moments later he found gasps starting to slip out of his open mouth as Gumi pistoned in and out of his ass in a steady rythym. He was almost shocked by how good it felt and he stopped having any concerns and let himself get carried away, closing his eyes and pushing back at the goodra's paw.<br/>
When Russ opened his eyes he found himself looking under him and staring at the huge and leaking member of the goodra and he knew what he wanted to do… no, more like had to at this point, like an irresistible lure it called to him and he was damn well answering. Russ started to wiggle a bit against Gumi, first pushing him to the floor and then turning around and resting on the large belly to stare directly at the punk shaft. It was even larger up close and he wondered how he'd ever take care of something like that before he felt the finger pushing back into him and all thoughts were replaced with just the now and right now that dick looked was just begging for attention.</p><p>One hand reached out for it, then the other further out towards Gumi's crotch. Time seemed to stop for the brief moment before Russ's hand moved up along the tapered length and the large dragon's reaction was immediate. A deep rumble of purring from his chest and kicking of his leg was evidence enough that he was desperate for this kind of attention and the sudden spray of pre was just icing on the cake, it certainly brought a pleased smile on Ross's face as he started stroking up and down the slick length in earnest before being joined as Gumi showed his enthusiasm by speeding up and adding another digit into the human's rear. Russ didn't hide his moan as his ass was spread wider and being pushed by the addition of force, not noticing that his face was getting nearer to his pokemon's member until some pre landed onto his face. His brief surprise quickly gave him an idea as he aimed the tip of the slimy shaft towards his mouth.</p><p>Gumi stopped what he was doing as he felt the warm mouth of his trainer encompass his tip, his hips bucking upwards reflexively as a pleasure-drunk groan rose out of him. Russ quickly found himself battling between what he could comfortably fit into his mouth and the over-eager thrusts and as he started to press his tongue against the shaft, finding the texture and taste not too dissimilar to how he imagined with what he only assumed as a faint tang on the pre mixed slime so liberally coating it. He could even feel it swirling about in his mouth, dancing against his tongue and the roof of his mouth which was an unusual sensation to be sure but one that he found himself oddly enjoying. However even with his mouth full of goodra, the thrusting fingers teasing his rear constantly sent small waves of pleasure up into his body and found himself more often then not adding his voice to the growing ensemble of sounds they were creating.</p><p>It didn't take too long before there was a shift under the human as Gumi decided to change paces, his fingers removing themselves from a more relaxed hole and replacing it with his long and equally as eager tongue. Quickly it wormed it's way up, squirming and flexing and making Russ moan as he was it started to stretched him wider then the two digits had. He swore it was as thicker than an average human shaft and the constant rolling pressure was making his shaft throb and leak out pre and soon began to push against the tongue, moaning more against the girth in his mouth. After a few blissful moments he felt the dragon's tongue start to slide out of him, leaving a small vacuum of emptiness before Gumi rolled over, placing Russ onto his hands and knees while he stood up and pressed his large hips up against the butt in front of him, sliding the thick girth between the trainer's ass.</p><p>Russ could barely keep himself still, the past however long they'd spent exploring each other's bodies had been building to this moment but now that it was here he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at the weight of the girth against him. It pulsed with heat and desire, it curled with unrestrained lust, it practically radiated with eagerness... but it was also incredibly huge. Even half-hard it had dwarfed his own but at full size it lived up to it's draconic liniage, probably a good foot and a half… maybe two foot long and Arceus only know how it would fit inside him but he'd soon be finding out. Gumi gave a few thrusts between his cheeks and admired the scene before him before leaning back and lining the tapered tip up with the much smaller opening. They shared a tense, heated moment as the tip pressed in and slowly began to slip inside of him.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared Russ for the penetration, he groaned as he felt himself being split wide by the huge shaft, He could feel it filling out and spreading his insides with amazing ease thanks to the natural slime coating. The goo and forgiving texture offered some leeway to his muscles as they desperately tried to keep the invader out but he it soon started to become too much. There was just too much of it for his ass to handle! "Stop!" he called out, his voice faltering slightly as he reached his limit.</p><p>Gumi listened and immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at his trainer for what to do next, thinking the fear of hurting his trainer had been realised. He slowly extracted himself from the confines that proved out of his reach. Russ gasped as his thick shaft left his rear, the emptiness was the first thing he felt, followed by the dissatisfaction of not giving his companion release. It was then he realised just how much he wanted his goodra to take him, the spark lighting up a fire of lusty drive under him. "I think..." He began, smiling up at his goodra with a reassuring smile to show he was fine. "I think I'm going to need a bit more preparation. Um, would you mind doing the honours?" he proposed, wiggling his slickened rear up at the dragon.</p><p>Not even a moment after he said that did he feel paws grip and spread his cheeks as a tongue once again slavering over, against, and then into his ass. Russ barely had a moment to process the sudden action, gasping at the sudden presence directed to his ass. The tonguing only lasted a few moment, almost as if it was an apology before it replaced by Gumi's digits again. 1 finger quickly grew to 2 and as the slow thrusting and teasing continued a 3rd finger was added, stretching out his rear carefully. It thankfully wasn't as thick as the goodra's member but it a larger stretch to get used to, Russ panted with as he tried to stay relaxed, letting it fill him and grow accustomed and once again found himself extremely thankful for goodras natural lube.</p><p>As the thrusting of the fingers continued and Russ grew more used to the fullness and stretching of his rear by the paw he was unable to stop himself from letting out moans of pleasure which only emboldened the pace of the digits. The bolder Gumi got the faster and more firm he pushed into his trainer's rear and even grabbing the bouncing shaft below, wrapping his paw around it and stroking up and down and only sending more pleasure up into the male's body. The constant pleasure from the fingers moving against his prostate along with the stroking of his member sent Russ into a spiral of pleasure and he found himself bucking forwards into the paw on his member and then back onto the one in his ass, leaving him very little respite from the pleasure.</p><p>The constant pressure on his ass steadily made him more accustomed to the thickness currently stretching him and he was letting himself be overtaken by everything until he felt the fingers slip further then they had before and what could only be the fist of a goodra sliding into his ass. He gasped. He cried out. He shuddered in uncomfortable pleasure as it made itself home inside of him, Russ couldn't believe what he was feeling. He shook his head, ridding it of the lusty fog to look back and sure enough there was a rather pleased looking Gumi and what was his paw buried up his ass. </p><p>Gumi waited patiently as the human let himself get used to a literally fist inside of him, gently stroking his shaft until he was given the signal to continue which he did in earnest, being careful as he drove his fist in and out of the ass in front of him, making he didn't cause any pain and listening out for the addictive moans of his trainer to tell him the best areas to tease the ravenous butt and watching as muscles began to tense and the sounds of pleasure grew louder. The fear he had after hurting Russ was gone, instead replaced with the trust he was doing good. After a few more moments of fisting and stroking, Russ cried out as he tensed, his body unable to contain the pleasure anymore and releasing his seed directly onto the slimy paw while his ass squeezed and clenched on the pliable hand inside of it.</p><p>Russ moaned as he came, his mind blank until it slowly tapered out, leaving him a panting wreck as the fist slowly left his opened-out ass and the now familiar emptiness came back. It was almost maddening now by how quickly he'd grown to enjoy his ass being played with and filled and luckily it didn't seem like he was done. Gumi picked him up and walked over to his bed, laying his trainer down with his legs spread and dangling off of the sides, oh he was far from done. Once again the huge shaft was placed between his cheeks and hotdogged, helping to slicken his butt even more before once again the huge member was lined up against his ass.</p><p>Russ gasped as it entered him, this time it felt much easier and inches slid into him much quicker than before and soon enough he he'd past the point he'd originally told Gumi to stop. It felt good, real good now and after a few more inches he signalled for the dragon to stop, for now. He let himself get used to the firm shaft inside of him, relishing in the feeling for just a moment and letting more pre slick his inner walls before signalling again to his partner to begin breeding his butt. Gumi didn't need to be told twice and slowly began to pull out, it was slow and deliberate thanks to their comparative size difference, but they soon fell into working tempo of thrusting. Each time the thick shaft was forced back in Russ would push back against it, hissing a few times as it went a little too deep too quickly but slowly more and more of the monstrous girth found it's way into that generous ass.<br/>
There was a moment of shock when Russ looked down, feeling spent member hardening once more, only to find a bulge starting to make itself known whenever his partner pushed deep into him. He almost couldn't believe his eyes at his normally flat stomach slowly growing out with hot Goodra if it wasn't for just how full his rear was as Gumi humped away and he thanked Acreus once more for goodra's natural slime. Seemingly mesmerized at his belly he let his head lay on the bed, pushing his ass up more for Gumi who used it to his full advantage, boring down on the stretched hole as his pace grew desperate.</p><p>Gumi was getting close, Russ could tell by just how rough he was starting to get, the dragon's breath grew ragged as his hips moved faster and faster and faster until all at once he pushed in as far as he could, pushing another surprise inch deeper as it started to throb. Gumi cried in a triumphant roar as the shaft started to throb. Once, then again, and again as an seemingly unstoppable torrent of seed started to fill the Russ. He gasped as he watched the bulge in his stomach start to grow and the definition of the shaft replaced by a belly full of hot goodra cum. Wave after wave flooded into the human as all the pokemon poured all his pent-up mating season lust into him in.</p><p>Russ only noticed when Gumi stopped cumming when the shaft started to slip out of his abused ass. Gumi fell back immediately, as soon as he found the strength to get up he turned around and found the fairy-type having fallen asleep with the huge girth slowly retreating back to it's slit and from the cloudy slime coating just over half of the softening shaft he could tell that it hadn't all been inside of him. The human didn't quite know how to feel about that but the aching of his rear told him that it was probably a good thing, however his now aching and once-more erect shaft told him a different story. He sighed as he looked down at it and back to the goodra, he supposed he would just have to take care of it himself tonight. After all he'd done it for Gumi's sake and since he was out like a light there was no way he could be expected to help.<br/>
.<br/>
The rest of the night proved a tad inconvenient as after taking care of the rest of his lust and washing off all of the goo that clung to him after all of that did he notice his stomach hadn't gone down in the slightest. More specifically he couldn't feel any seed that had been pumped into him leaking out and in a confused and ever so worried manner took to his phone to search for answers. A few minutes of incognito searching he came across an article, a comprehensive breeder's guide to goodra anatomy. His eyes fell on the words ‘mating plug' and he groaned, already guessing what that meant.</p><p>His fears were confirmed as he read the full thing. The mating plug was the goodra's evolutionary answer of ensuring pregnancy, right before they finish mating, they leave behind a thicker wave of semen that solidifies and keeps anything from escaping. They normally last around 2-5 days depending on repeat breeding, it also meant that the it was probably the reason nothing was leaking from his quite stretched ass. He sighed and slid into his bed, ignoring the wet goo patch on the side as he drifted off the sleep. His ass sore but satisfied if extremely full.</p><p>Russ's dreams were a mess of a future as an incredibly bloated mess, being constantly used as a receptacle for Gumi's lusts. He tossed and turned, feeling his stomach lagging behind as the thick cum shifted around with him. Night slowly turned to day and with it the ever dreadful ringtone to wake up sounded from his phone, the first one was ignored as too was the second one as he was far too tired to bother but the third time was one too many and finally his eyes opened for the start of the day and of work.</p><p>The added weight didn't prove too much of an issue during their recording and checking of the energy meters, even if it did Gumi's revived focus more than made up for it and they were able to finish up with work much sooner then usual. Meaning a nice relaxing dinner and down time. The goodra's affection however had only gotten more overt, cuddling, nuzzling, and barely leaving his vicinity but after everything that had happened last night, he couldn't blame him. Hell, he was actually very happy to be given the affection and made sure it wasn't returned in his own ways. The more he thought about it the happier he was with what had happened. Even if he'd almost bitten off more then he could chew there was no one he trusted more then Gumi to do it with.</p><p>The next couple of days went by relatively uneventful, the contract with Marcos was almost up and soon he'd be paid, back home, and able to take a much deserved break. That was the plan, even though nothing big happened the trainer could tell his pokemon was getting pent up again. The hugs now were just as much as excuse to be affectionate as it was a chance to play with his butt and one thing quickly led to another.</p><p>Gumi had Russ against the bed, the dragon's tongue once again teasing and exploring his ass while a paw stroked his shaft. He'd only recently been able to sit without his ass aching but neither of them could hold back this time. Once the slug pokemon was happy with his tonguing he let it slip out of the human and his free paw took its place against his hole. Russ braced himself as a finger slipped into him once again, slowly followed by the 2nd, 3rd digits finally the fist. He inhaled sharply as it stretched him wide once more, Gumi steadily working it in and out of him.</p><p>It was a little easier to take the full sized hand now but it still required getting used to, especially if Gumi was to get his rocks off. The slippery hand worked in and out of his ass rhythmically, reaching almost as deep as his pokemon's length until they couldn't take the wait anymore. Steadily the paw was removed, hips lined up, and the slick shaft thudded up against his back and dragged against his butt before lining up with his slightly puffy hole. There was a pause before the dragon pushed in, the tapered length starting to fill Russ up quickly and making him groan as it stretched him out again.</p><p>Once the goodra was happy with how much the greedy ass had taken he stopped, giving Russ the crucial moment of getting used to it before starting to pull out and trust back inside of him. He groaned as he tried and failed to prepare himself for the sheer pressure and pleasure it gave, gripping the sheets as the thick girth was eased back in. Again and again he felt the shaft spreading his insides and working deeper, the prehensile tip wiggling about inside of him and guiding itself through. It was all he could do not to collapse in a pile of pleasure as the steady pounding continued, more inches were introduced, Russ knew if he wasn't so bloated already he would see the tip of that shaft pressing against his belly.</p><p>Initially he was worried about the plug still inside of him, luckily a quick search found that it would come out on its own and he promised to wait until it did before going at it again. Clearly however, that's didn't happen. Eventually Gumi's member did find resistance in getting deeper and after a few futile thrusts just pressed forward, steadily increasing the pressure and force applied to Russ's insides while the prehensile tip searched blindly for a weakness in this resistance. Russ grabbed his pillow and bit into it as the pressure continued and a few moments later he could practically feel something giving way as suddenly his rear was filled the draconic shaft.</p><p>Russ cried out, in pain, in pleasure, and in disbelief. What he could only hope was the plug had been breached and with it all the left-over force sent the thick girth rocketing deep into his bowels. He whimpered, trying his hardest to keep relaxed and accepting of the far too large shaft. Gumi stayed still, the laboured breaths and tight grip the only clues to how much he was holding himself back on breeding Russ without mercy. It was only as he saw his trainer relax and nod to him that the goodra started to rock his hips back and forth again, slowly at first and stirring up the overly stuffed insides even more.</p><p>Once Gumi had a stable pace, thrusting in and out of the taut hole, watching as almost all of his impressive length disappearing into his human and hearing the odd noise coming out, he began to become more forceful. His steady rhythm slowly being replaced by heavy and concentrated thrusts, forcing even more of the thick shaft into Russ but also forcing more jolts of pleasure up the other male's spine.</p><p>Suddenly slapping could be heard, along with the soft and pliable body of a goodra hitting the back of Russ's legs. Gumi had bottomed out, the entirety of the slug length now sheathed fully into the tight confines of his ass. Part of him wanted to relish in satisfaction of taking it all, the other equally disbelieving and in awe at the herculean feat. Gumi even stopped thrusting to grind himself up against his trainer's rear, feeling the cheeks pressing back against his hips. It also meant that all bets were off as far as being careful were concerned, now that he could take the full thing Gumi wasted no time in rutting that wonderfully accommodating ass, heavily thrusting and pounding, getting faster and harder with each succession. It was slowly getting too much for Russ to bear, his shaft throbbing and twitching below him as pleasure overwhelmed him, he needed release and quickly started to stroke himself before being stopped by the goodra behind him, who had other ideas.</p><p>Gumi replaced Russ' hand with his paw and with his other paw picked the human up and sat down on the bed before beginning to bounce Russ up and down on his length, using gravity and his strength as a leverage before crying out once more and leaning down to pull his trainer into a deep kiss as he began cum and pumping more seed into the receptive hole. As soon as Russ felt the thick shaft throbbing and pumping him even fuller with cream did he feel Gumi's paw stroking his desperate member and in no time at all Russ groaned into the kiss as he was made to orgasm with the affectionate dragon and letting the rapture of cumming while being stuffed full overtake him.</p><p>Russ awoke to the sound of his alarm going off from the other side of the room. Unable to silence it he was quickly dragged into consciousness and the realisation that he naked and the little spoon for Gumi, not that it a bad one, just that he didn't remember falling asleep or Gumi's shaft slipping out of his rear. When he managed to extract himself from the still sleeping pokemon did he realise just how heavy he was now. His stomach, previously slim and athletic had been replaced by what could only be described as a full out cum belly, it sloshed with the thick cum Gumi had pumped into him and while it wasn't as pronounced the first time it was very hard to miss now, most likely thanks to the mating plug sealing back up again. He stopped looking and thinking about his newfound mass long enough to reach his phone and turn off the alarm before realising what the alarm was for and then the time.</p><p>"GUMI!" He shouted. "Gumi get up! We need to clean and pack up, like, right now!" he yelled at the pokemon, bringing out of his peaceful sleep and back into reality, the rush and seriousness of Russ let him know something was up and with one groggy shake of his head he jumped up and listened to orders, taking out the goo soaked sheets, cleaning up their mess, and helping pack all the personal items as quick as the two of them could.</p><p>They'd just finished taking the last suitcase out when the Russ spotted the flying taxi coming towards them. Onboard were likely the next contractor, their pokemon, and supplies to take over for them which also meant the end of their contract and going home, he was just thankful he got up when he did, otherwise things might have gotten awkward.</p><p>"Hello, you here to take over for me?" Russ asked the contractor after they landed and got out of the cabin, offering his hand to shake.<br/>
"Yup, don't worry too much about getting me up to scratch I do quite a lot of these." he replied, taking the hand with a firm shake. "Though I'd appreciate knowing how good the kettle is, I could do with a nice cup of tea after my trip." He then added with a laugh and Russ laughed back.</p><p>The contractor who was taking other, Tony, proved to be very jovial and was a nice change to be talking to a peer for a few minutes before boarding the taxi home. Russ did choke up and grow embarrassed when Tony joked about the ‘beer belly' he was sporting, while he waved off as just having one too many down the pub, he doubted he'd get a similar reaction if he knew the truth. After some more time chatting and going through the hand off Russ and Gumi said goodbye to Tony and to his pokemon and boarded the taxi with the rest of their luggage and soon set off back home.</p><p>The trip home was uneventful, he and Gumi watched as the landscape changed from wilderness slowly to civilisation and eventually to home. Finally dropping them off at the Flying taxi point when they arrived. From there it was just one bus ride back before they reached home home but Russ definitely felt a little self-conscious about his inflated belly, none of his shirts really fit him in his current state and what did were only because he went for a large size for comfortable pyjama. He constantly caught himself looking down at his belly which must have caught Gumi's attention because when they finally got through the door home and dumped all their luggage he caught an almost hungry glare looking at him. Glancing over in the direction he saw Bumi, looking like he'd jump his trainer any second… and he couldn't wait.</p><p>The end or something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this story and as always I'd love to know any feedback you might have :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>